This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is educational - to provide and introduction to operation of the several GE scanners - particularly the 7.0 T and the 9.4 T. I will work with Ergys Subashi, Luke Xie and Gary Cofer to understand scanner setup, coil configuration, modification of control variables and protocol definition. The initial studies will be performed on phantoms. In the latter stages of the training I will work with Yi Qi to understand the animal setup and scan proceedure. The expectation for this project is that by early November, I should be sufficiently informed to conduct the research studies under Drs. Johnson and Liu's direction.